la historia de Coop
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: aqui dejo mi version de la historia de Coop y su vida despues de la que ya conocemos en los capitulos desde su primer amor hasta su adolescencia mi compu no me ha dejado subir los cap.xfa agregenme en face para darselos cosmo-chan misaki usagi asi estoy
1. Chapter 1

Esta vez decidí hacer una historia de Kid Vs. Kat ya que pues todas las que había estaban en ingles

Cap.1-MAMA

Coop nació en marzo del 96 con una madre y un padre amoroso. Pero después de un tiempo los problemas entre sus padres surgieron a tal manera que no dejaban dormir. Cuando Coop cumplió 3 años presencio el nacimiento de su hermana Millie. Con la amaba mucho porque decía que siempre que alguno de sus papas peleaba tenia alguien a quien abrazar. Cuando sus papas peleaban Millie lloraba pues le espantaban los gritos, y siempre Coop la hacia reír contándole una historia sobre animales. Pero a medida que paso el tiempo los padres se divorciaron y le cedieron la custodia al señor Burtonberguer ya que consideraban a la madre de Coop bastante violenta.

Un día cuando Coop se dirigía al preescolar oyó la voz de su madre, Coop la ignoro y siguió caminando. Pero como era de suponerse su madre no se dio por vencida así que entro a mitad de la clase

-Señorita, me gustaría llevarme a mi hijo Coop este día temprano

-Claro señora Burtonberguer… Cooper puedes irte

Coop se aproximo a su madre la cual jalo su mano de una manera bastante agresiva y se lo llevo casi a la fuerza. Entonces su madre lo llevo a casi afueras de Bootsville, a un apartamento bastante viejo

-Mama ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Su mama lo jalo muy fuerte

-Dime Coop ¿Por qué testificaste en mi contra?

-mama es que yo…

-Mira Coop eso es lo de menos siempre fueron un estorbo en mi vida… deberías saber Coop que tu padre y yo nos separamos por tu culpa

Cuando Coop escucho eso no pudo evitar llorar… su madre trato de sacarle cosas a la fuerza pero Coop resistió mientras que

-Buenos días señorita vine por Coop

-Es raro señor Burtonberguer yo personalmente le entregue a Coop a la señora Gisela su esposa

-Pero… ¡oh cielos Coop!

Y dicho esto Burt se subió al auto y busco el departamento cuando llego vio a Coop con su abuela materna

-¡Coop hijo!

-¡papa!

Coop corrió y abrazo a su papa

-Papa tenía mucho miedo de no verte nunca mas

Burt abrazo a su hijo y noto que su uniforme estaba roto

-Si no hubiera sido por la abuela mama seguiría ahí…

-¿Qué Te hizo Coop?

-No importa papa solo quiero irme de aquí

Burt se llevo a Coop y le prometió que nunca volvería a toparse con su madre. El tiempo paso y cuando Coop tenía 6 años se topo de nuevo con su madre; ella estaba en una iglesia y lo miro, Coop la miro de manera fría

-¿Qué te pasa Coop?

-nada Millie... Nada

Burt voltio hacia donde miraba Coop y noto que estaba ahí su madre entonces alejo rápidamente la vista

-Chicos que tal si vamos a comprar en otro lado

-sii!

-.-

Hasta aquí le dejo

Cap.-2 Primer amor; fuga


	2. Chapter 2 mi primer amor: fugarse

Cap:2 mi primer amor: FUGA

Coop jamás sintió que lo de su madre le afectaría tanto, pero ahora iba al catesismo y aprendía cosas nuevas y especiales, ahora Coop tenia 12 años y su vida iba bien con todo y Sr. Gato, el conoció a Jade una chica bastante linda; ayudaba en la iglesia tocando la guitarra

-¿crees que algún día yo llegue a tocar como tu?

-claro Coop estoy segura que lo lograras si le hechas mucho entusiasmo

-Bueno me voy Jade

-¿tan pronto? Ay Coop no me hagas esto

-Es que quede con Dennis de jugar un rato después del catecismo, pero te prometo venir mañana

-Esta bien Coop confió plenamente en ti

Coop se fue corriendo y después ya en la noche Coop llego a su casa y se puso a ser la tarea de ciencias, cuando de pronto entro señor gato

-Señor gato sal de aquí… ¡Millie tu gato loco esta en mi habitación!

-¡déjalo Coop señor gato puede estar donde el quiera!

-si ¿pero menos en mi habitación!

Señor GATO Sonrió de manera malévola y tomo la tarea de Coop que estaba sobre la mesa y empezó a arañarla hasta hacerla pedazos

-¡nooo mi tarea de ciencias tarde toda la semana en hacerla!

Señor gato salió por la ventana y de pronto se oyó el grito del señor Burtonberguer el cual no se oía muy feliz que digamos

-¡fue señor gato!

Dijo Coop bajando las escaleras

-si claro señor gato fue a Tu escuela y saco 6 en geografía por ti mientras tu hacias lo que señor gato haría verdad?

-Puedo explicarlo… bueno la verdad no…

-Mira Coop se que eres un niño y que no necesitas que te acarreen como una mula para sacar un buen promedio.. pero yo doy mi esfuerzo día a día para que seas alguien de provecho y si no me vas a ayudar creo que soy un fracaso.. Coop te quiero hijo pero para un padre no eres la clase de hijo que quisiera tener

Eso a Coop le destruyo su corazón y se hecho a correr hasta llegar a ala iglesia ahí se encontró con Jade que estaba a punto de cerrarla

-¡Coop! ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde

Coop abrazo a Jade y le conto lo que había pasado con su papa Jade lo abrazo

-Coop... no digas eso tu papa es súper y muy divertido

-Si jade eso lo se y me consta pero yo no me siento bien.. ¡desde que esa rata calva se mudo a casa mi vida esta patas arriba!

-Coop si no te sientes bien en tu casa ¿Qué te parece que te vayas conmigo?

-¿a que te refieres Jade?

-Mira ya me gradué.. Soy técnica en computadoras, mi madre me dijo que era hora de irme y lo hare estoy buscando un departamento, si tu quieres irte conmigo para mi seria súper, me encantaría que estés conmigo

Coop sonrió… Jade era súper con el así que decidió decir que si. El y Jade se veían muy seguido para buscar un departamento… pero al señor Burtonberguer ya no le gustaba esa idea así que decidió tomar carta sobre le asunto

-hola papa adiós papa voy con Jade al parque

-espera Coop… esta vez no iras con Jade

-pero papa Jade y yo solo somos amigos

-Si Coop pero ella tiene 18 años y tu solo 12

-pero papa…

-no iras Coop asunto arreglado y ya no quiero mas oir sobre el tema

Coop subió a su cuarto y se puso a llorar, Señor gato se fue a su cuarto y al ver que estaba llorando decidió no atacarlo

-¿Qué quieres rata lampiña? Ya no quiero mas problemas lo haz oído? Yo solo quiero ir con Jade al parque

Señor gato subió a la cama de Coop; Coop al ver esto se cubrió su cara pero, en vez de una feroz mordida o un doloroso rasguño recibió una caricia por parte del gato

-¿Qué mosca te pico?

Señor gato le indico que ,lo ayudaría a salir de la casa, Coop sonrio y entonces se pusieron manos a la obra, en realidad solo dejaron una grabadora con sus frases de siempre y Coop salió por la ventana. Cuando llego al parque…

-hola Coop pensé que no vendría

-estuve a punto Jade

-Bueno Coop conseguí un departamento.. esta casi fueras de Bootsville pero podemos vivir ahí es pequeño pero acogedor

-Si Jade me parece muy bien

-nos iremos a las 3 Am estate atento

-si Jade lo hare

Cuando Coop llego a su casa escucho a su papa hablándole tras la puerta, Coop se guardo el silencio y su padre le seguía hablando..

-Coop hijo, se que estas enojado por no dejarte ir al parque con Jade pero ponte en mi lugar… Tu y Millie son lo mas importante en mi vida… no sabría que seria de mi si yo pierdo a alguno de los dos.. Coop se que estas creciendo y por eso mismo estas cambiando y actúas a si. Pero sobre todas las cosas quiero que recuerdes que te quiero mucho hijo y que hemos pasado cosas maravillosas juntos… Coop espero que me perdones por ser muy sobre protector contigo… en serio hijo perdóname…

En ese instaste Burt se fue y Coop se sintió triste… jamás pensó en lo que sentiría su padre si el se fuera… a las 3 Coop bajo a hurtadillas y espero a Jade en su jardín; jade llego y miro a Coop sin sus cosas

-Coop ¿listo para irte?

- a decir verdad jade yo…

-¿Qué ocurre Coop?

-es que no quiero irme sin decirle adiós a mi papa y a Millie

-Pues dile a tu papa que te vas

-¡u y si claro! Como si fuera tan fácil decirle que me voy

-mmmmm ¿entonces?

-lo siento Jade.. Pero no puedo ir…

-esta bien Coop no te preocupes.. pero recuerda que tu cama siempre estará ahí

Coop sonrió y miro a Jade irse…. Tiempo después se la encontró de nuevo

-hola Coop

-Hola jade!

-Coop he querido preguntarte esto… ¿Qué harías si tu fueras mi novio?

Coop se sonrojo mucho

-mmmmm

-no te preocupes Coop con tu cara me dices todo… bueno adiós

-Adiós jade

Esa fue la última vez que Coop vio a Jade y aun la recuerda por siempre…

Cap3: PERVERCION


	3. Chapter 3 PERVERCION

Cap3: perversión

Coop se paro una mañana algo cansado por pelear con señor gato pero no le tomo mucha importancia, bajo a desayunar

-buenos días Coop

-buenos días papa

-Coop estaba preguntándome si te gustaría ayudarme en "la casa del canje"

-¡claro papa me encantaría!

Coop se apuro a desayunar y se fue con su papa a la casa del canje.

Coop le ayudo a limpiar y todo eso cuando

-mira Coop esta es la señora Peterson, va ayudarnos en la casa del canje

-me parece súper papa

En ese momento llego Millie con Señor Gato

-papi señor gato necesita un juguete nuevo

-Bueno cariño estoy seguro que señor gato puede esperar hasta al rato

Millie grito tan fuerte

-¡esta bien iremos a la tienda y le compraremos a Sr. Gato un juguete nuevo!

-gracias papi

-lo siento señora Peterson

-Oh descuide no es nada

-Coop ¿puedes encargarte de la tienda mientras llevo a Millie a la tienda de mascotas?

-Si papa… con Sr. Gato fuera no pasara ninguna "gatastrofe"

-esa es la actitud Burtonberguer hijo!

Burt se fue con Millie y Coop se puso a acomodar unas cosas en las cajas

-¿y señora Peterson… emmmm así se llama o es su apellido?

-Mi nombre es Katherine cielo

-Amm esta súper

-¿te han dicho que eres lindo Coop?

-jajajaja… (^-^;; ) solo mi vecina loca llamada Phoebe pero hasta ahí

-pues entonces no te miente cielo… tus ojos son muy lindos

-ay gracias señora Katherine en verdad se lo agradezco

La señora se acerco a Coop de manera sospechosa

-Ok me esta asustando

3 horas después

Burt y Millie llegaron

-¡Coop!

-lo ves papi te dije que Coop no era nada confiable

-es raro cariñito… tu hermano nunca deja su puesto solo

En ese instante salió la señora Peterson

-Oh señora Peterson ¿no ha visto a Coop?

-claro que si salió corriendo de aquí dijo que tenia cosas que hacer

Burt se dirigió a su casa para buscar a Coop no o vio en la sala asi que pensó que estaba haciendo tarea

-¿Coop?

-¿Qué?

-¿te encuentras bien hijo?

Coop se recargo en la puerta sus ojos se notaban rojos por tanto llorar

-No papa estoy bien

-Estas seguro Coop

-¡ya te dije que si!

Coop se puso a llorar… paso el tiempo 3 semanas para ser exactos… y entonces iba caminado con su primo Casimiro

-¿Coop quieres un helado?

-¡claro!

Coop camino junto a su primo

-¡mira ahí esta Paco!

-¿y?

-voy un momento con el vale

-vale pero rápido

El chico se alejo y Coop se quedo un momento viendo la jaula que tenia unos cachorros

-jajajaja como me gustaría llevarme uno de ustedes así señor gato me las pagaría jajajaja

En ese momento sintió una mano en su hombro y vio a la señora esa

-¡señora Peterson!

-Hola Coop… solo venia a decirte que no le vayas a decir a nadie sobre lo que paso en la casa del canje

Coop se puso serio y decidió voltearse

-¿le haz dicho a tu padre verdad?

-no

-¿¡entonces!

-yo…yo…

Coop se hecho a correr… así que decidió contarle todo a su papa… Burt no creyó que la señora Peterson hubiera hecho eso… pero era su hijo y era su seguridad así que metió una demanda….

COSMOCHICAFOP: ESTA HITORIA NO ME PASO AMI SINO A UNA AMIGA QUE ME HA DADO SU AUTORIZACION PARA CREARLA ESPERO Y NO CUESTIONEN NADA OK gracias VICKY!

CAP4: FIONA Y PHOEBE… ¡DUDAS!


	4. Chapter 4 phoebe y fiona ¡¡dudas!

Cosmochicafop: Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia tratare de que cuando la acabe hacerla en ingles para que no se tarden tanto en traducirla mientras la seguiré en español ok

CAP4: PHOEBE O FIONA… ¡DUDAS! Y LO PEOR AHORA ADRIANA! Parte 1

Un día Coop iba de camino a la escuela cuando

-Hola Coop

Coop volteo a ver quien era la que lo llamaba hasta que al fin reconoció un bello rostro de una jovencita rubia y bastante bonita

-¡Fiona!

Coop se hecho a correr y la abrazo

-hace mucho que no te veía

-Bueno sobre todas las cosas… no estoy con mi tataratataratatara tia manson ahora vivo en Bootsville

-¡júralo!

-es en serio… decidí estudiar aquí la secundaria

-me parece fantástico

Fiona y Coop se fueron caminando e iban platicando sobre cosas "X"… paso el Tiempo y una tarde en la hora de Tutoría Fiona se acerco a Coop con una sonrisa

-Oye Coop… he estado pensando e incluso he platicado mucho con Dennis y llegue a la conclusión de que…

Coop se quedo por un momento serio al mirar el rostro nostálgico de su amiga… pero después desvaino una sonrisa

-De que siento cosas por ti… cosas que son imposibles de describir en estos momentos… pero que se explican así…

Fiona le robo un eso a Coop… Coop se sonrojo pero aun así no le importo… amaba a Fiona ella era la única que lo hacia sentir realmente bien.

Coop y Fiona empezaron a andar y eso a Coop le gustaba mucho hasta que una noche en una fiesta que organizaron en el vecindario

-Hola

-¿hola?

-me llamo Adriana ¿y tu?

-Yo soy Cooper pero mis amigos me dicen Coop

-Bueno Coop ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Coop se sonrojo

-ay es que no se… la única que ves que he bailado fue cuando el gato de mi hermana se fue de la casa

-ay Coop no te preocupes yo te enseño

Coop bailo Con Adriana toda la noche y aunque no supiera 5 días después

-¿¡como que vas a cortar con Fiona!

-ay Dennis yo no dije eso

-pero lo insinuaste

-mira Fiona es mi novia y yo la quiero… pero por ahora esta Adriana y ella tiene cosas que Fiona no tiene

-¿a si como que?

-Bueno le gusta bailar, le gusta Gloria Trevi y no se preocupa tanto

-bueno Coop… pensé que en verdad amabas a Fiona

-si pero ay! Eres mi amigo se supone que me das nuevas opciones

-ok si descartas la posibilidad de…

-¡que voy a hacer!

-bueno antes de seguir… ¿adivina que?

-¿Qué?

-Phoebe va a volver a Bootsville

-¿ay no me libre de ella tres años como para que regrese otra vez… bueno ya me voy

-si vale nos veremos luego

Coop llego a su casa y vio a su papa bastante apresurado y nervioso

-¿Qué pasa papa?

-Millie esta muy enferma Coop!

-¿Qué eso no puede ser!

-Coop subió a la habitación de Millie y no la vio ahí

-¿Dónde esta?

-la lleve al hospital

-¿y porque no me avisaste papa?

-Coop no tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones debo ir allá tan rápido como pueda

Coop se quedo mirando a su papa que subía al auto e iba velozmente… del rostro de Coop se vio caer una lagrima ahora tenia 4 problemas y los 4 eran mujeres: una su amiga, una su novia, una la odiosa y ahora su hermana…

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5 phoebe y fiona y ahora adriana

CAP5: Phoebe y Fiona ¡dudas! Y ahora Adriana!

Coop se quedo esperando a su padre ya eran las 11 de la noche pero su papa no regresaba…

-¿Dónde estará la rata lampiña de señor gato? No la he visto desde su bromita tonta de la mañana… ¡que mala onda de su parte llevar mi cama hasta la casa de Adriana! Estúpida rata calva si supiera…

Coop se puso a pensar… en ese momento… ¿Qué seria de su hermana si ella… muriese? No pensaba en su vida si eso llegase solo sabia que para su padre el y Sr. Gato era… seria como el fin del mundo

En ese momento llego su papa

-¡papa… papa… ¿Cómo esta Millie?

Burt lo miro con seriedad…

-Pues… mira Coop no lo se muy bien pero… lo mas probable dijo el medico que… Millie tenia pulmonía

Coop se sorprendió al escuchar eso no sin antes que una lágrima resbalarse de su rostro

-eso es… imposible….

-Coop si.. algo malo llegase a pasar… debemos ser fuertes… Dios cuidara bien a a Millie… ambos sabemos que lo hará

-papa… no he visto a señor gato… ¿Dónde estará?

-probablemente en el cuarto de Millie

Coop agacho la cabeza… su hermana estaba en problemas y ni siquiera la tecnología avanzada de señor gato podía hacer algo… al otro día

-Hola Coop

-¡Dennis!

Coop abrazo a su amigo; Dennis se saco de onda pero respondió el abrazo al oir un lloriqueo por parte de su mejor amigo

-¿Qué ocurre Coop?

-Ay Dennis… ¡soy el chico mas infortunado del mundo!

-¿a que te refieres Coop?

-primero tengo dudas sobre mi relación con Fiona y Adriana, después me entero que Phoebe va a regresar y ahora… ¡Millie esta al borde de la muerte!

-¡¿Qué eso es imposible?

-¡es posible… Dennis no se que haría si algo malo le pasa a Millie!

-tranquilízate Coop; Millie siempre ha sido súper fuerte… ella saldrá de esto+

Coop sonrió al escuchar las palabras de aliento por parte de su mejor amigo… después de La visita de Dennis, Coop entro al cuarto de Millie y vio a señor gato dentro de esta con aquella foto que siempre lleva

-hola señor gato

Señor gato no lo miro… ahora lo único que le tenia preocupado era Millie

-oye… al fin veo un motivo por el cual somos semejantes… a ambos nos preocupa Millie… ¿no es así?

Señor gato lo miro se veía que estaba triste

-Mira… Millie es fuerte y estoy seguro que ella estará bien

En ese momento se dirigió al colegio… cuando

-hola Coop

-Hola Fiona emmmm ¿Cómo estas?

-bien Coop… ¿ y tu?

-ciertamente Fiona… yo… siento que

-¿si?

-bueno deberíamos darnos un tiempo

La cara De Fiona hizo un gesto de seriedad

-Amm si Coop esta bien

Coop sonrió al igual que Fiona no sin darse un abrazo antes… el tiempo paso y Millie se recupero todo en la vida de Coop volva a tener sentido hasta que

-hola Coop

-hola Adriana y…

-hoooolaaa Cooop

-¡ay Phoebe!

-¿se conocen?

-¿Cómo no el es mi Coopy!

-aaa… bueno Coop ella es mi prima

-¡tu prima!

CONTINUARA….

CAP6: EL ENGAÑO DE PHOEBE


	6. Chapter 6 el engaño de phoebe

Cap6: El engaño de Phoebe

-Hola Phoebe… pensé que te habías mudado

-Regrese solo por ti Coop...

-¡Ay!

En ese instante Adriana agacho la mirada

-Bueno Coop debemos irnos

Dijo Phoebe dándole a Coop un beso… Cuando Adriana y Phoebe se alejaron Adriana le pregunto a Phoebe…

-¿te gusta?

-Gustarme es poco de veras que lo amo

-Ah…

-Incluso estoy segura que el también me ama solo que se hace del rogar

Adriana agacho la cabeza, mas tarde Adriana se dirigió a casa de Coop… era ya muy noche así que le toco por la ventana

-¿Adriana? Que haces aquí?

-quería hablar contigo Coop…

En ese instante Coop se puso la pijama y se dirigió a su puerta

-¿de que querías hablarme Adriana?

-Es que… tu y yo ya no podemos seguir siendo amigos Cooper

-¿pero porque Adriana?

-Es mejor para todos…

En ese instante Adriana se hecho a correr llorando… En la mañana Coop se fue con Dennis a la secundaria

-En serio Dennis, no se porque ese cambio de Adriana… yo no le hice nada

-no crees que tal vez tu le gustes

-No! Solo eso me faltaba que yo le guste a Adriana… mira ella es mi mejor amiga incluso me llamo Cooper… y ya sabes que los que me dicen así son los que no son mis amigos

-Si, lo se pero que se le va a ser

Mas tarde Adriana fue a casa de Phoebe

-¿si le dijiste a Coop que ya no le ibas a hablar?

Adriana no le contesto… entonces Phoebe sabia que lo había hecho, entonces se fue con Coop… y por alguna razón Coop y Phoebe se empezaron a llevar bien… hasta que un día

-Hola Coop tengo que decirte algo

-¿algo? Pues dímelo

-si pero no aquí… y menos con Dennis

-Ok al rato me dices ¿va?

-Si nos vemos luego adiós

Phoebe se fue y entonces el día llego… Phoebe le dijo que si quería salir con ella… Coop no supo que hacer, ya que el aun amaba a Fiona así que le dijo que lo pensaría

-¿Tu que dices Dennis?

-Pues no lo se Coop… tal vez Fiona te quiera otra vez

-Le diré que no… es que aunque Fiona no me quiera yo aun la quiero y mucho… además ¿¡Yo y Phoebe Urggg!

-Jejejejeje bien dicho Coop

Cuando Coop salió de la secundaria y se dirigía a su casa oyó a Phoebe platicando con otra de sus primas

-Estoy segura que Coop va a ser mi novio

-¿en serio?

-Si porque crees que Adriana no le habla… ¡a ella también le gustaba! Entonces le dije que si le seguía hablando le iba a decir a Coop lo que siente ella por el… le dio tanto miedo que decidió no hablarle ya jamás…

Ambas se rieron… Coop no podría creer… Adriana no le hablaba por culpa de Phoebe , entonces toco la puerta como si fuera llegando

-Hola Coop!

-Ah si hola… Phoebe podríamos hablar a fuera?

-Si claro

Phoebe se salió junto a Coop entonces Coop le explico todo… la cara de Phoebe se veía enojadísima… entonces se fue a su cuarto y azoto la puerta

-Bueno al menos todo ya acabo

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Phoebe

-¿Qué te paso Phoebe?

-Nada… solo que mande a Coop a volar

-¿Por qué hace unos minutos dijiste lo maravillosos que era?

-Si, pero no me di cuenta que el me rogaba y no… aparte me acosaba y todo eso…

-Dile a tu papa… eso es malo Phoebe

-¿lo es?... Digo… Si lo es…

Phoebe salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa malévola mientras pensaba

-Me las vas a pagar Coop Burtonberguer.. te lo juro que lo harás….

Continuara

Cap7: problemas y Fiona ama a Lorn


	7. Chapter 7 empiezan los problemas y peor

La historia de Coop

Capitulo 6 "empiezan los problemas y peor Fiona y Lorn"

-Entonces Adriana no te habla por culpa de Phoebe?-

Dijo Dennis bastante sorprendido viendo a su amigo

Si, esto es bastante infantil-Dijo el castaño- Además ahora me queda claro que yo amo a Fiona y que cuando terminamos fue porque estaba confundido-.

En ese momento Dennis volteo hacia el salón de tercero "B" y vio a Lorn besándose con Fiona

-¡Coop!-

Dijo Dennis tratando de distraer a su amigo, ya que Coop se dirigía hacia ambos

-¿Qué?

Dijo Coop algo angustiado

-Eto… no vayamos por allá, ya me canse de… de… andar dando vueltas, mejor vámonos por aquí, ya sabes que me gusta el aroma de los…. Baños jajajaja

Dijo Dennis tomando a Coop del brazo y llevándoselo por el camino de los baños, cuando ambos chicos se dirigían a su casa , ambos platicaban sobre Adriana y Phoebe, cuando Coop entro a su casa vio a su papa y al papa de Phoebe

-Amm ¿pasa algo?

Dijo Coop dejando su mochila en el sofá, en ese instante el papa de Phoebe miro a Coop de manera bastante furiosa, se levanto del comedor y se dirigió a la puerta

-Bueno Burt , espero hayas comprendido todo este asunto, y tomes medidas para arreglarlo-

Dijo saliendo de la casa, Coop lo miro

-Coop….-Dijo Burt sentándose en el sofá-¿Qué paso el 4 de julio, el día de la independencia?-

Coop se sentó a lado de su papa

-Pues ya sabes ¿no? Fuimos a casa de Dennis para usar la computadora, comimos y después miramos cohetes ¿Por qué?-

Dijo Coop extrañado por la pregunta ilógica de su padre

-Pues el papa de Phoebe dice que no hicieron eso-Dijo Burt mirando de manera desilusionada al joven- El papa de Phoebe dice que tu Dennis, Phoebe y Adriana estuvieron viendo pornografía por internet y que tu intentaste besar a Phoebe y que después de la escuela la seguiste hasta su casa-.

En ese instante Coop sintió algo caliente que corría por su sangre, sus ojos se humedecieron y su rostro se puso de un rojo intenso, incluso lloraba de coraje

-¡No puedo creer que le hayas creído; en primera el papa de Dennis tiene bloqueadas esas paginas, en segunda no era Porno, era videos de Michael Jackson y el tercero y mas importante preferiría besar a un simio antes que a Phoebe!

En ese momento Coop se salió de su casa azotando la puerta

-¡Burtonberguer, ya se lo que le hiciste a la pequeña y maravillosa Phoebe, no solo eres un rebelde como tu padre si no que también eres un acosador de niñas mas pequeñas que tu!-

Dijo la Señora Manson desde su ventana, Coop la ignoro y siguió caminando, mientras todos los vecinos lo miraban…. Ahora el mundo o al menos su mundo ya sabia de aquel chisme.

Mas tarde Coop regreso a su casa y vio a su papa y al de Phoebe gritoneando se, así que se oculto detrás de un árbol para que no lo vieran

-¡Tu hijo es demasiado grande para mi pequeña Phoebe!

-¡Tal vez, pero tu hija siempre le estaba coqueteando, si no quieres que mi hijo le hable a tu hija enséñale a no coquetearle a niños mayores!

Decían gritoneándose ambos en ese momento

-Coop…-

Coop volteo y miro a Adriana; Adriana le dio una carta y se hecho a correr, Coop se sentó debajo del árbol y leyó:

"Hola…

Bueno Coopte diré porque no te hablaba- es que Phoebe me dijo que tu y ella…. ya sabes…. Ya habían tenido que ver… entonces yo me sentí mal con eso, ¿sabes Coop? A mi no me gusta que hablen así de ti en toda la cuadra, y quiero comentarte que la causante de todo lo que te pasa ahora es Phoebe, ella a mi me decía que le encantaban tus besos y yo sinceramente le creí, bueno Coop eso es todo, solo quería que supieras quien era la causante de este atropello

ATT: Adriana"

Coop sonrió, después Coop entro a su casa y le entrego la carta a su papa, Burt la leyó cuidadosamente, al otro día Burt y el papa de Phoebe se quedaron de ver para arreglar el asunto

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Phoebe?

Dijo su padre, Phoebe se puso nerviosa y de la nada empezó a llorar

-¡Fue Adriana, ella me obligo a hacerlo, yo no quería!

En ese momento salió de la casa seguida por su padre.

Dos días después Carla la prima de Phoebe tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños a la cual fueron invitados Coop y Adriana.

Coop se sentó en una mesa e hizo un gesto de aburrimiento, en ese momento llego Adriana y se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué paso con lo de Phoebe?

En ese momento Coop le conto a Adriana… ahora ambos ya volvían a ser amigos.

Al otro día en el colegio, Coop noto muy rara a Fiona e igualmente a Dennis, Coop no dijo nada, después los vio hablando, y casi hasta el final del primer periodo Dennis le hablo a Coop

-¿Qué pasa?

Dennis se puso nerviosos, tomo de la mano a Coop y se salió del salón

-Fiona y yo hemos hablado mucho y…- Dennis se puso algo triste, no quería que Coop se pusiera triste pero esa era la realidad- Fiona y Lorn son novios, y esa vez que no te deje ir para tercero "B" fue porque se estaban besando, Fiona dice que Lorn no es como tu porque el si la sabe amar-.

En ese instante Coop se cayo a un precipicio en su corazón, este había sido quebrado…. Perdió al amor de su vida ¿Qué debía hacer…?

CONTINUARA-

Nota:

Perdón por no subir capítulos nuevos pero es que estaba estudiando para el examen de admisión para la prepa, pero me di un tiempo para subirlo, para aclarar dudas Coop ya tiene 14 y Lorn es uno de sus amigos ¬¬ casi siempre sale es uno de suéter azul, AGRADEZCO A VICKY Y TIMMY


	8. Chapter 8 despues de la tormenta

Misaki SP Yaoi Boy:

Hola chicos aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de KID VS KAT "La Historia de Coop" Antes de que pasen directo al capitulo, me gustaria que leyeran esto ya que es de suma importancia, y a muchos les parecera atractivo lo que estoy por escribir.

Hace ya aproximadamente tres años empece con esta historia, y creo que ha tenido muy buena respuesta, agradezco a todos esos lectores que estuvieron al pendiente y pues bueno, me mandaban muchos emails pidiendo que subiera el nuevo capitulo, asi que ya al fin me decidi a subir este capitulo final, espero les guste, y pues bueno, creo que muchos NO HAN LEIDO la convocatoria que hice. Se que durante la ausencia que tuve en este fic, muchos se dieron a la tarea de dar miles de finales, asi que me gustaria introducir un final alternativo, asi que ustedes pueden escribir un final, si me convence a mi y a mis editores (hice un manga y ellos me daban vistos buenos) lo eligire y lo subire como final alternativo para que todos puedan leerlo. Buena suerte..! Tienen hasta septiembre para mandarme sus finales a mi facebook "Misaki Takahashi (Marshall Lee)" Asi aparezco, mandenmelo por inbox y yo los leere cuidadosamente.

Capitulo 8: "DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA VIENE LA CALMA"

¿Ser fuerte parecia una opcion para el castaño? Coop miro a Dennis y sonrio con algo de dificultad y dijo

-Bien, Fionna puede ser feliz con quien quiera. No me importa.

Dennis sonrio, sabia que ese era Coop su buen amigo. Asi pasaron varios meses, Phoebe ya no le hablaba a Coop y Adriana tampoco, parecia que toda la cercania que hubo entre ellos hubiese quedado disuelta como un colorante en agua. Joana una chica acosaba a Dennis en la escuela y Coop se encargaba de hacerle burla. Todo iba bien, habian hecho fracasar a Sr. Gato en uno o dos planes macabros en menos de una semana y pronto acabarian la secundaria.

Fionna habia terminado con Lorn y despues empezo a salir con un chico llamado Aaron, pero Hilary una "amiga" de Coop que conocio gracias a Dennis le hizo ver a Fionna que ella aun amaba a Coop.

Pero, Coop se enamoro de Hilary, no era para mas, ella era hermosa, castaña, ojos grandes y hermosos parecia una muñeca de porcelana con vestidos de oro, asi que cuando Fionna decidio volver con Coop, esperanzada con que el le diera un "si" el con voz firme y tenue dijo

-Fionna, ¿Creiste que tu podias ser la unica chica de mi vida? Admito que llore mucho por ti y cuando supe que salias con Lorn me enoje aun mas pero... Hoy se que puedo decir que NO lo siento Fionna.

-¿Es por ella? ¿es por Hilary?-Pregunto Fionna algo molesta por ser rechazada.

-No, no es por Hilary, es por mi.

Despues de eso Fionna sonrio y estiro su mano, Coop le devolvio la sonrisa, y volvieron a ser amigos. Un mes despues salieron de secundaria, y todos quedaron como amigos, a Coop se le hizo salir con Hilary, pero muchos chicos la querian asi que, eso era algo no muy favorable, y a Hiraly le molestaba tener una pareja que le dijera que hacer asi que terminaron.

Despues de eso se dieron los resultados de los examenes para la Preparatoria (para los que no saben, es preparacion vocacional que se da antes de ingresar a la Universidad).

El sueño de Coop se vio reflejado al tener su hoja... Habia sido aceptado en la escuela nacional de Cheffs, salto de alegria y fue en seguida con Dennis, Dennis habia escogido una de las mas prestigiosas escuelas, ahi podria estudiar diseño grafico, lo unico malo era que estaba fuera de Bootsville, cuando leyo sus resultados, salto de la emocion, habia sido aceptado. Pero, despues se puso triste.

A la hora de decir adios, Dennis prometio regresar cada que pudiera, asi no estaria tan alejado de su mejor amigo, Coop hubiera preferido mil veces que Dennis no tuviera que irse, pero el sueño de Dennis era muy diferente al suyo.

Pasaron los meses y a pesar de que Dennis solia ir lejos a la escuela, Fionna, Coop y el se reunian el ultimo viernes de cada tres meses para charlar. Fionna habia conseguido un lugar en una escuela de Gatronomia igual que Coop pero, no era tan buena. Pasaron varios meses de peleas contra el señor gato, escuela y muchas cosas mas, pero...

-Aun me gustas-. Dijo Fionna abrazando a Coop

-Y tu tambien me gustas.-Dijo abrazandola.

Y ya saben, se besaron se abrazaron y se volvieron novios. Pero, paso un mes de eso y Coop llego con Dennis y hilary a contarles que habia tenido "intimidad" con Fionna. Dennis y Hiraly sonrieron ¿que mas podian hacer? ¿Criticarlo? No, por supuesto que no. Paso una semana y Coop llego con el rostro lloroso, Hilary lo abrazo y Dennis pregunto que habia pasado, y Coop contesto esto:

-Fionna termino conmigo sin darme ni una sola explicacion, solo dijo "no quiero hacerte daño", pero ya me lo hizo.

Hilary se encargo de hablar con Fionna, terminaron casi golpeandose, pero Hilary considerandose una dama de integra capacidad, dijo

-No me rebajare al nivel de una simple fresca como tu.

Y asi Fionna, Dennis y Coop se volvieron a fraccionar, aunque Dennis aun no tiene claro el que tuvo que ver en todo ese problema. Y bueno regresando a lo mas reciente, Coop sale con una chica llamada Jenny, Dennis con una chica llamada Astrid, y Hilary tiene una hermosa relacion con una CHICA llamada Anne.

Y sobre los otros personajes:

Jade, jamas regreso a Bootsville, dicen que ahora es una gran cantante en el sur del continente, aunque sinceramente no han llegado sus discos a Bootsville.

Phoebe comenzo a trabajar en una tienda, dejo los estudios, y comenzo a ser una niña de su edad, aunque aun mantiene una rivalidad con Milly.

Adriana aun le habla a Coop aunque ya no tanto.

La madre de Coop aun se empeña en verlo a el y a Milly pero el rechaza esa "maternidad" inservible.

Milly sigue siendo tan alegre y risueña, pronto entrara a la preparatoria igual que Coop aunque ella prefiere ser diseñadora.

Y seño Gato... bueno... sigue siendo malvado.

Ahora Coop solo espera tener un futuro estable con Jenny y poder ser, algun dia, el mejor Cheff de America.

Su futuro aun no esta escrito, pero cuando suceda, cuando mas cosas le sucedan, tengan por seguro que esa.. ya es otra historia.


End file.
